


In Your Car

by Heartithateyou



Series: Coming Together [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi Steve Harrington, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Getting Together, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in the closet, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Billy and Steve wind up in Billy's car, which ends up with secrets and feelings being exchanged.





	In Your Car

He can’t stop smiling as he and Billy walk to his car, which is parked at the other end of the parking lot. He keeps sneaking glances at the other man, half wondering if this is some crazy lucid dream he’s having.

“Why don’t you take a picture Harrington, it’ll last longer.” Billy says with a laugh.

He blushes, clearly having been caught, “Sorry, I guess it still feels a little surreal that the guy that beat the shit out of me is now the same guy I was just kissing in the library.”

“Definitely wasn’t how I saw this afternoon going. Not that I’m complaining.” Billy says with a cocky smile.

“Me neither.” He says as they get to the Camaro. He remembers the last time he was in the car, bleeding and covered in band-aids while a kid practically crashed the thing. He lets out a snort at the memory.

“What’re you laughing at?” Billy asks as he unlocks the door.

“Last time I was in this car, Max was driving and I damn near pissed myself with fear.” He says with a laugh as he waits for Billy to lean over and unlock the door.

“Oh yeah, should have never taught that little psycho how to drive. Dumbest mistake I ever made.” He says as he unlocks the door, exposing more of his chest as he leans over.

“Really? That’s the dumbest?” He asks with another laugh. He knew there was a lot he didn’t know about Billy, but he’d be surprised if that was really the dumbest.

“Okay, maybe just top ten then.” Billy says as he watches Steve climb into the car. 

He settles into the car and leans back into the seat and glances at Billy.

“So I have to ask then, what’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever done?” He asks, hoping for some ridiculous, embarrassing story.

“Probably getting caught making out with some guy by Max. Got me sent to this bum fuck of a town.” Billy says softly, his expression serious. He immediately looks away and fiddles with his keys, looking like he wants to take the words back he second he says them.

“Oh.” He says, not sure how to respond. He was ready for some comical, ridiculous Billy story, not an honest confession.

“Sorry, probably not what you wanted to hear. I actually have this other story that ends with me wearing only a poncho, with this goat I accidentally stole-“ Billy starts, clearly trying to cram his emotions back down again.

“I’m sorry. That that happened to you. Not the goat/poncho thing, but the moving thing. That really sucks.” He says, stumbling over the words. He’s sure he isn’t saying the right things, but he knows at least he has to try.

“Yeah. Wasn’t great. Got the shit beat out of me and was pissed at Max for a long time. Thankfully she knocked some sense into me, literally.” Billy mutters softly. He continues to fiddle with his keys, so he reaches over an grabs Billy’s hand.

“Does you dad… do that often?” He asks, wondering if he should tell Hopper or someone.

“Sometimes. He never hits Susan or Max, so you don’t have to worry about that.” He says, running his thumb over Steve’s knuckles.

“You’re the one I’m worried about.” He says, giving Billy’s hand a squeeze.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. But you understand that we have to keep this on the down low, right? Whatever this is, you and me, people can't find out. Especially my dad.” Billy asks, looking straight into his eyes.

“Of course. And you don’t have to worry about the librarian, she’s been living with her “roommate” for years now.” Steve says with a laugh, holding Billy’s hand a little tighter.

“Probably wasn’t the smartest thing to kiss you in there.” Billy says with a wolf-ish grin.

“Probably not. Is it smart to kiss you here?” Steve asks, hoping the answer is yes.

“Why else would I have invited you out here, pretty boy?” Billy asks as he leans in and presses his lips against his.

He feels himself sink into the kiss and his hand comes up to Billy’s hair.

“You mess up the hair Harrington and I’ll kill you.” Billy murmurs against his lips.

“I bet you’d look good messed up Hargrove.”

“You better stop talking like that, or else you might get more than you bargained for.” Billy whispers against his lips.

“You better make me then.” He says with a smirk. Billy bites his lip and runs his eyes over his face. He can feel his heart race as he watches to see what the other man does.

Billy leans over and softly kisses his neck, making his head go all tingly. His neck was his weakness, and he lets out an inadvertent sigh.

“Hmm, someone has a sensitive neck.” Billy murmurs against his neck. He gently bites down and sucks on his neck, causing Steve to let out a moan.

“Really sensitive.” Billy whispers, his breath ghosting against his skin.

“Shut up.” He murmurs with no real bite in his tone. Billy goes back to sucking on his neck and Steve let’s his hands tangle in his hair. He can smell the leather from Billy’s jacket and the scent of his cologne and tries to commit it to memory.

Billy finally pulls away from his neck and pulls back to look at him.

“What?” He asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Billy’s intent gaze.

“That is a hell of a hickey you’re going to have.” Billy says, biting his lip as he holds back a laugh.

“You are such an asshole.” He groans out as he sits up to inspect the mark in Billy’s review mirror. He wasn’t joking, the mark is already dark and blooming across his neck.

“You didn’t seem to mind when I was doing it.” Billy says with another laugh as he softly runs his thumb over.

“Better than the last bruise you gave me.” He says, noticing how Billy’s face goes immediately dark.

“I’m sorry.” Billy whispers, looking away from his hickie. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Come here.” He says, placing his fingers under Billy’s chin and tilting his head to meet his eyes.

He leans in and kisses him softly, gently, over and over.

“We’re okay.” His whispers as he pulls back, hoping Billy can see the earnestness on his face.

“Okay.” Billy whispers back.

“Okay.” He says one more time before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Shit, what time is it?” Billy asks suddenly, jerking away to look at the time.

“Like six, why?” He asks, already missing Billy’s warmth.

“Damnit, I have to go pick up Max from the arcade.” He says with a groan, turning the key in the ignition. The car suddenly roars to life and the radio blares to life.

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks, feeling like a shy school girl. He grabs the car door and moves to leave, before he feels a strong hand on his arm.

“At least give me a kiss goodbye King Steve.” Billy says with a soft smile, before leaning over and kissing him on the lips, so soft and sweet it gives Steve butterflies.

He doesn’t want to pull away, but he knows he has to, or else he’ll never want to leave, “Good night Billy.”

“Night Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!
> 
> The next part will be coming soon!


End file.
